Vixen (Jelly)
Subject 0892-V Files |Vixen|Female|IceWing|The Phoenix Project| Phenotype 0892-V, also know as Vixen, has the base shape of an IceWing, but her added animal DNA has made her much longer and sleeker. Her sleek head has a slight wolf look to it, and she has large fox like ears and owl like eyes. Her snout is still mostly dragon like, but her teeth look and are arranged like a wolf's. Her neck has a strange bone structure like an owl's that allows her turn her head 270 degrees in any direction. She still has an average IceWing's spikes, but they are longer and thinner like a porcupine's quills. The same goes for the spikes on her tail. 0892-V's talons are actually more like paws, and they are large. Her claws are still sharp and curved, and she can retract them. Her paws spread out like a Lynx's when she puts pressure on them, and this allows her to easily walk on deep snow. She's also been observed to use them like pillows. 0892-V is covered in fur. Its short and soft, and she keeps it very clean. There are still scales that protect her underneath her fur, but they aren't as strong as normal scales. The fur on her underbelly is shorter than the rest of her body, but its also the softest. The fur around her spikes is like a mane, and actually covers most of the spikes. At her tail tip there is a tuff of feathers that surround and hide her tail spikes. Her wings are also feathered, and they give her an almost silent flight. They don't have any spikes, and they are large enough to shield her body or be used as a blanket for someone else. 0892-V's main fur is snow white, and her underbelly is a very light icy blue. Her feathers are also snowy white, but they have icy blue tips. Her top fur and feathers have black Snowy Owl markings, and her claws and spikes are a darker icy blue that gradually gets lighter until they are white at the tips. Her left eye is gold, but her right is a bluish green. Scientists aren't sure the reason for her different eye colors, but it doesn't seem to affect her so they aren't worried about it. Her saliva is clear, her teeth are glittering white, and her tongue is an icy blue. Different seasons change 0892-V's phenotype. In the colder seasons her fur is thicker and slightly longer. In the warmer seasons its like as described. Temperament 0892-V has been observed to be confident and competent. She is very regal and moves gracefully, and she is incredibly clever. She takes orders from no one but the scientists, and its only when she feels like it. She does like to be in charge, but she will let others be if she think they're responsible. She is caring, understanding, loving, and nurturing to those she cares about, and most see her as a maternal figure. To others she doesn't know or like she is cold and short with them, and she is cautious in new situations. She can be very protective, and she likes to always be with at least one other dragon. When she is alone she is very paranoid, scared, and aggressive. When 0892-V is in shed her mood changes drastically. She has less patient and more aggressive. She barely tolerates anything, and is very irritated all the time. When she finishes shedding her winter coat she usually acts much nicer and generous. WIP Capabilities Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (JellybeanDragon67)